


Picture Perfect

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, melinda's here again, newtina, short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: The infamous picture of Tina taped on Newt's case sparks thoughts, a discussion, and an embrace.Small little fluff surrounding the picture that Newt had of Tina, post COG.





	Picture Perfect

It…it got lonely. 

 

It shouldn’t have, but it did. The hole of companionship that his creatures filled was suddenly irreplaceable. It unsettled him, if he was honest, that the same creatures that he had so heavily relied on were unable to provide what he was craving. 

 

That was the problem with humans, he supposed, when you got close, you had to keep them around. 

 

But, Merlin, they were so _hard_ to interact with. When Queenie and Jacob had visited him, he had been so happy to see them (cueing his immediate disappointment when Tina hadn’t visited either), but it was so odd to talk to them. 

 

Of course, he realized that Jacob had been under the love enchantment, but still. That first-meeting awkwardness had been there, and he hadn’t known how to grapple with that fact. 

 

His creatures were different. With them, Newt could mumble and stutter all he wanted, without fear of persecution or judgement. And his creatures certainly did not compare him to his brother, so he supposed that he was all set there. Newt definitely knew that he had spilled embarrassing secrets to his Occamy within just a few moments of sitting with them, but around Tina, he could barely string two words together. 

 

Tina. She was an exquisite witch, different than others of her kind, both Aurors and females. She was absolutely gorgeous, yet he had so much trouble around her. Maybe it had to do something with the way her eyes sparkled, the way she knew him. 

 

He could look at her for days and days on end. She had changed so much from the witch with the mustard smeared over her upper lip, but he hadn’t interacted with her to see if she still had that cute little sparkle in her eye, that playful twitch of her lips. 

 

He _missed_ her. 

 

So at the first chance, when he had seen her picture in the newspaper, he had cut it out, messily taping it to the inside of his case. 

 

And things weren’t so bad. Every time he opened the case to descend to his creatures, he could see the woman who could soothe him with a smile, who appeared in his dreams as a mystical goddess of some sort. 

 

It was like his small little kickstart, to get him in drive when things were rough. His little secret, a smile shared with the picture of her confident face as he descended into the case. 

 

It was supposed to be a secret, why in Merlin’s saggy pants why was he telling Tina why he had her picture on his case?!

 

“I—ah…” He fumbled, looking anywhere but those gorgeous eyes, sparkling, dark and…well, despite Jacob’s wishes, like a salamander. 

 

“Yes?” She tilted her head, chewing on her lip in the most adorable manner. 

 

“I—I needed the picture. Just.. a small little, sign of encouragement.” He managed to get the words out, finally. Sometimes, especially like in times like this, he got frustrated with his lack of words. 

 

Luckily for him, her face softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch was welcome, and frankly, startled him a bit. He looked up at her, meeting those glimmering eyes. 

 

“Oh, _Newt_.” She sighed, and if he hadn’t known how nice it was to have her finally saying his name, he knew it now. “I understand. I’m sorry for…the misunderstanding about your engagement, and for not writing.”

 

“Tina, I—“ He began to say, and he wasn’t really sure what he was planning on saying, but the short witch tackled him in a hug, thin arms wrapping around his midsection. 

 

Almost as if on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, just as tightly. If he set his head down on her short bob of hair, he could smell the scent of her coconut and honey shampoo, a smell intoxicating, odd, and completely Tina. 

 

They felt silent, embracing for longer than what would be required of a normal apology hug, but in the situation presented, it was fine. 

 

Because, things were not okay in the outside world. Tina had just lost her sister to the dark wizard. Newt’s sister-in-law (and ex lover, but that was water under the bridge) was gone. They had lost Credence again, for the third time. 

 

But here, nestled in the protective embrace of one another, they could hang on to the illusion that things were going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> small, I know, but i'm trying to stretch my fingers before actually jumping back into this fandom once more. 
> 
> let me know what you thought! drop a kudos if you enjoyed
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
